


Birthday Boy

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: If Lucio hadn’t made that deal on his 18th birthday, and spent it a different way.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Reader in this is equipped with a penis though no gendered language is used around it. Other than that it is gender neutral!  
> (Food mention ahead)

The early hours of Lucio’s 18th birthday are spent trudging into the forest, periodically kicking mud off his shoes. When midnight struck, Lucio thought of how to start off his newfound manhood, which was to obviously pester his favorite magician. You lived in a small cottage on the forest outskirts, far enough from Lucio’s clan to avoid any trouble, but close enough for him to pop(break) in whenever he please. He assumed you’d be awake. After all, magicians did weird things and weird things happened at strange hours.   
When Lucio approaches the cottage, a few animals wander the yard. Chickens gathered in their coops, snuggled warm in their nests. Some goats and their kids graze among the wildflowers and Lucio is tempted to chase one down to pet. Alas, he has a hot date, so goats can wait. Well, not exactly a date if only one person knew, but oh well!  
He steps up to the stoop of the home, slicking back his hair with the palm of his hand. He huffs into his hand to check his breath when you open the door. He flushes, caught in the act and clears his throat. “Isn’t it my favorite magician! Up at odd hours doing magician stuff,” He grins, slipping through the gap of you and the door and into the cottage. “It’s cold out there!” He exclaims, breathing in the scent of drying herbs and a crackling fire. “It’s only odd when I’m up at late hours?” You question with a chuckle, closing the door and following him as he wanders your home. “Obviously.” He smirks, plucking a dried mint leaf from its jar and popping it in his mouth. You follow and close the jar behind him, quite literally following him to clean his messes.  
“Guess what day it is.” Lucio plops onto your kitchen chair.  
“Tuesday?” You mock ignorance to the answer he wanted.  
Lucio gasps, hand flush to his chest with an accusatory glare. “How dare you forget my birthday!” He exclaims, voice pitched a higher octave. You stifle a laugh at his display of shock. “I’m kidding,” You grin, rummaging around your pantry, only to return with a small container of peanut butter cookies you baked the day prior.  
“Oh,” Lucio blushes, faint crimson nearly reaching his ears. He clears his throat as he rips open the container of sweets. “I knew that. Obviously.” He playfully scoffs and shoves a cookie in his mouth. You sit in the chair across from him, the circular table offering little space between the two of you. Lucio swallows the cookie and licks his lips.  
“So, what did you have planned for coming over here?” You question, grabbing a cookie of your own and taking a bite out of it. Lucio seems to ponder for a brief moment. “I wanted to see my favorite person,” He presses his elbows to the table, leaning his face on the heel of his palm and leans towards you, flashing a flirty grin. You playfully roll your eyes. “I didn’t think I was that exciting.” You respond, taking another cookie and shoving it into Lucio’s mouth when he opens it to speak. Just to shut him up, you tell yourself, despite the fact that you like how he looks when he’s surprised.

And, well, he is. He nearly spits it out, cheeks puffed and red before he decides to quickly swallow it down and give you a glare. “You’re so mean.” He grumbles with no malice behind it. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “Any other sweets you got?” He asks, running his tongue over his teeth to catch any remaining crystals of sugar. “I have fruit and honey.” You offer, standing up to go retrieve it. “Healthy food, no fun.” He teases, cracking his knuckles as he waits. Lucio watches you through the archway leading to a small kitchen, taking in the details of your clothes, hair, movements, and any other piece of you he can feast his eyes on. His face flushes when you turn around, catching his gaze. You say nothing of it, bringing a plate of wild strawberries and a small jar of honey. “Eat up, birthday boy,” You grin, ruffling his hair once you set the plate down. You stretch your back before sitting.

Lucio dips a strawberry in the honey, thick globs of the golden syrup dripping back into the jar. He brings it to his mouth and eats before it can drip onto the table. “I think there’s something you're hiding from me.” You say and you watch as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asks around a mouthful of fruit. “As often as you stop by, there’s always something you have planned,” You start, reaching over to swipe your thumb over the corner of his lips, wiping off the honey before you suck it off your thumb. “You aren’t telling me what you really want.” A shiver runs down Lucio’s spine as he watches you, the room a little too hot, his pants a little too tight. He swallows thickly, lower lip trembling. “You,” He breaths out, clenching his fists in the fabric of his pants. “Then come over here.” You challenge, leaning back in your chair. Lucio scrambles over to you, gracelessly and eager. He climbs into your lap, legs hooked on either side of your thighs. You grab the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His teeth knock against yours for a moment before he situates himself, lips locked like puzzle pieces. His hands grab your shoulders, blunt nails digging into your shirt from the force. You place a hand on his thin hips, the other threading through the hair on the nape of his neck. You pull his hair, eliciting a groan from him that allows you to push your tongue in, a messy open mouthed kiss. You feel his heart beat faster against your chest and you pull him away by his hair. Lucio pants, lips swollen and eyes half lidded in a list hazed gaze. He murmurs your name and not-so-subtlety rocks his hips against you. “Montag,” You whisper his birth name, dropping the hand from his hair to the other side of his hip, guiding him into a slow grind. Lucio moans, low and shaking. 

He can’t form words, his tongue betraying him as he tries to pick up the pace of the grind, only to be stopped by your sturdy hands. “This is what you wanted, yeah?” You ask, leaning down to press a hot kiss to the side of his neck. He whines, unsure whether to press into you or crane his neck away. You stop at his lack of answer, leaning your head back up.   
“Answer me.”   
“A-ah, yes..” Lucio hisses, eyebrows furrowed.

You flash a gentle smile, letting your hands move his hips a little faster, a little harder against your own. Lucio gasps. “Yeah, just like that,” He whimpers, bucking his hips, tented erection pressing into your stomach. You go back to his neck, licking over the kissed spot before sinking your teeth in. Lucio nearly screams, clinging to your back and his hips stuttering forward as he cums in his pants. You remove your teeth, licking over the blood bubbling wound as an apology. “That quick?” You tease. “Shut up.” Lucio grumbles, face, ears, and neck red as a tomato. You stifle a laugh. “You're too cute,” You guide him off your lap and stand, holding him steady. “Want to go somewhere more comfortable?” You ask, smirking as Lucio looks down and grimaces as the stain on his pants. He quickly forgets about it at the proposal, answering you with a sloppy kiss. “Hell yeah.” He suddenly tries to jump into your arms, attempting to wrap his legs around your torso. You nearly drop him. “Let’s not do that.” You lightly scold.  
“Aw no fun,” Lucio teases, lacing his fingers with yours and tugging you in the direction to your room. You laugh and follow along.

He tries to hide the wobble in his legs when he makes it to the bed, immediately sitting down to pull his boots off. He looks like he’s going to rip off his foot in the process. “Let me help,” You offer, nearing down in front of him, pulling his boot onto your thigh and quickly unlacing the shoe. Lucio averts his gaze, lips pursed. “I’m not a kid.” He grumbles, though he still offers his other boot for you to untie. “That’s right, you’re 18 now,” You set his boot aside. “A man. And what better way to celebrate?” You take the liberty of unfastening his pants and Lucio falls back on the bed, giving you easier access. “A man..” Lucio mumbles, trying it on his tongue. He’s interrupted when you tug his pants off. “No underwear?” You ask with a grin, placing a kiss on Lucio’s thigh. He moans, anticipating something more. You’re still kneeling at the edge of the bed, Lucio’s legs dangling off the side. He pushes himself up to his elbows. “Wh-what are you gonna do?” He asks, scooting down lower to you, silently urging you to touch him. You assist, grabbing his legs and pulling him the rest of the way, letting them rest on your shoulders. “Suck you off.” You press another kiss to the inside of his thigh. Lucio feels dizzy, hand coming down to grab at your head. “Why, did you have something else planned?” You ask, leaning your cheek against his thigh, only a few inches away from his cock that rises to attention quickly. “No!” Lucio blurts before clearing his throat. “No, please, go ahead,” He tries to sound put together, not as desperate as he looks. You laugh, openly this time. You move up, kissing the head of his cock. Lucio groans, throwing an arm over his face. “Have you done this before?” You ask before licking a stripe on the underside. Lucio’s legs are already shaking. “No, no, nothing like this,” He groans, hands tugging at your hair. “I’ve only had my hand.” He reveals, looking down at you with blown pupils and a red face. “Have you?” He asks, with some hint of jealousy in his tone. You answer him by grabbing his hips, holding them still as you take him in your mouth, down to his pubic bone. Lucio cries out, toes curling. Any jealousy he felt of your possible past partners melts and he sinks into the hot, hot, wet heat of your mouth. It was surprisingly easy for you. Lucio wasn’t that big, but then again most men stop growing around 20. You hold there for a moment before pulling back up, letting your tongue drag a wet trail of saliva on the underside of his length. He’s panting. “Oh Monty,” You coo, trailing your fingers over his balls and to his taint. “You’re so cute.” 

Lucio babbles incoherently, bucking his hips up into the air, begging for you. “Please, please,” He whines as you start jerking him, rubbing your thumb across the slit on the head, smearing pre cum across it. “Please what?” You ask, giving a quick nip at his thigh. “Please, put your mouth back on me, lick me, suck me, I don’t care,” He pants, rocking his hips with your movements. “Since you asked so nicely..” You move your hand and swallow him down again, relishing the open cries and moans that spew from his lips, the way his hand tugs at your hair, and how his legs tremble. “Ah, hah, I’m gonna cum!” He warns, and you push him as deep as you can get him down your throat. He cries your name as he comes down your throat. He watches in awe as you pull off of him, swallowing some and holding the rest in your mouth. You crawl up to him, grabbing his jaw and opening his mouth. He watches as you spit the rest of his load into his mouth, splattering against his tongue. You lean up and sit on his stomach. Lucio swallows, failing to hide a grimace as it slides down his throat.

“That was so hot.” He says dumbly, too spent to care about the salty bitter mix aftertaste. “Oh yeah?” He traces his hands over your chest, fingers fanning over and finding every nook and cranny he can on your torso through the fabric of your shirt. You start to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. “Oh yeah, get this shit off me,” He lifts into your touch, helping you pull off his shirt and he goes to tug at the hem of yours. “Whatcha workin’ with, hot stuff?” He asks with a smirk, still trapped under you. You pull yourself off, sitting next to him. He scoots up into a sitting position and urges you to undress as well, hands grabbing at newly exposed skin. “So cute,” Lucio hums, pulling you into a kiss, tugging you back on top of him. “Quite the bottom, aren't ‘cha?” You grin, lips hovering breaths away from his. Lucio snorts. “Is it bad to want to be pampered?” He questions, hooking his arms around your neck and pressing kisses across your face. “Not at all, birthday boy,” You smile, hands braved on either side of his head. You kiss his forehead when he slows his peppered kisses on you. “In fact, I like it this way. It’s fun to watch you come undone.” 

Lucio bites his lip. “Then I’m your play thing.” He responds, breathless and sultry. You can’t help but kiss him again, shorter this time. “Let me get something,” You pull away, much to Lucio’s protests. You rummage around until you find a jar of oil. Lucio feels giddy. He’s tried exploring down there only a few times, though his hands have always been too dry, too awkward, never reaching quite the right spot. “Is this ok?” You ask, running your hand across his hip, soothing and gentle. Lucio quickly nods his head, spreading his legs and leaning back against the pillows. His pale skin glistens with sweat and bruising kiss marks. “Touch me again,” He demands. “Well, first..” You begin, grabbing an extra pillow from the pile and gesturing for Lucio to lift his hips. He listens, bracing his feet on the bed and raises his hips. You position the pillow under him, then guiding him back down. His hips are arched higher now, allowing for more access. “There we go. Comfy?” You ask, watching him shift and adjust himself. “Yeah.” He nods. “I feel like I’m extra naked, though.” He adds. You can understand that. His legs are spread wide and his hips are angled up, allowing you to see his exposed rump. 

“You’ll get over that feeling soon,” You respond, unscrewing the lid to the jar, scooping out a glob with your fingers. You warm it in your hands and massage it over his rim. Lucio shudders, his dick starting to twitch in interest. You pour more oil on your hands, letting it drip over his hole. You slowly start to push one finger in. He’s tight and warm. Lucio shifts his hips, not used to the intrusion. “Doing ok?” You ask, slowly pushing your finger in and out, in and out. Lucio squirms. “It feels weird.” He blurts, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing. “Give it a minute and it’ll feel good.” You promise, arching your finger and rubbing along his walls, searching. When you find it, Lucio jolts, a loud moan ripping from his throat. He jerks his head up in surprise, looking down at you. You feel a heat creeping on your face. 

Lucio looks messy and wanton, gripping the sheets. “Do-do that again.” He demands, sweat dripping down his face and melting the black markings under his eyes even further. You oblige, poking and prodding at his prostate. Lucio squirms, moans freely spilling from his mouth, loud and pleading. “Oh, oh! Add another.. more dammit!” He urges and you pour oil over your fingers, pressing in a second with an obscene squelch. You scissor your fingers, stroking them against his sweet spot and reaching deep. Once he’s adjusted to that, you add a third, stretching him open. “I’m close, I’m close,” Lucio nearly chants, hand gripped around his cock, pumping quick and rough and time with the thrusts of your fingers. “Cum for me, Monty. You got more for me, don’t you?” You press all three fingers against his prostate and his toes curl. He comes with a cry, eyes rolling to the back of his head and he grits his teeth. White streaks of cum paint his chest, weaker this time, his third orgasm. You slow your movements and watch in sadistic glee as he whimpers in overstimulation. When you finally pull your fingers out, he’s open and clenching on air.

At that moment you finally noticed how aroused you’ve been, swollen and leaking. Lucio gathers his strength and flops onto his stomach, lifting his ass into the air. “Finish the job,” He grins over his shoulder, wagging his hips from side to side. You climb up behind him, lathering yourself sick with the oil. Your heart flutters in your chest and you grip his hips tight, slowly pushing in. The hot, silky heat envelops you and you moan, long and loud. Lucio shudders underneath you and he’s almost ashamed to admit he came for the fourth time, splattering against the bedsheets. You set a quick pace, leaning over him and against his back, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Such a good boy, Monty. So-so good for me,” You praise, arms locked on either side of his head. Lucio moans against the pillows, golden hair splayed across the bed like a halo. You can smell the honey on his breath, still there after all this time. You continue to hump into him, whispering praises and loving words into his ear. “Handsome man, so pretty..so tight around me, like you were made just for me.” You bite his earlobe and he keens. His hands go down under him, jerking himself in time with your thrusts. He’d be surprised at his libido if he wasn’t preoccupied. “I’m close, dear Monty,” You lean back up, gripping his hips tight and thrusting deeper. “Cum in me, come on! Fill me up!” He groans, his hand moving faster and faster, pushing against you every time you snap forward. With a few more weaker thrusts, you bury yourself deep and release, filling him up. You both pant, sweaty and stinking of sex. Slowly, you pull out of him. Lucio had cum again, drained and sensitive, whining when you dislodge yourself. 

You flop down next to him and he switches to his back. You comb your hands through his hair, smoothing it back. Lucio’s chest heaves and he gazes into your eyes. You gaze back. “I think I love you,” He sighs, curling up into your chest. You’re stunned before you hold him closer. “I think I love you too.” You kiss over his face, relishing his laughs. “Was that a good birthday gift?” You ask, legs intertwining with his. “Duh.” Is his only response before he buries his face into the crook of your neck, dozing off. You follow suit, pale moonlight seeping in through the window and bathing the both of you in its light.

**Author's Note:**

> More bottom Lucio is needed


End file.
